New Super Mario Bros. 2
New Super Mario Bros. 2 is the third game in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It involves another appearance of the Koopalings. Like New Super Mario Bros., the playable characters are Mario and Luigi. Another big thing is that the Raccoon suit reappears from Super Mario Bros. 3 and the Fox suit reappears from Super Mario 3D Land. This is the only New Super Mario Bros. game based on coin collecting. Story On the roof of the castle, Raccoon Mario and Fox Luigi say goodbye to Princess Peach as they fly away from the castle to collect some coins. They later land as Bowser's Koopa Clown Car (filled with Koopalings) knocks out Raccoon Mario and Fox Luigi, taking the suit away from them. The Koopalings revealed that they have kidnapped Peach. Then, they leave the screen as the brothers follow them. The brothers chase the Car around. When they stop, Ludwig launches a fireball creating New Super Mario Bros. 2 and billions of coins. 4 coins land on the grass while the other go everywhere else. Mario and Luigi collect 2 coins and chase the Car again as Luigi collects the other 2 coins and follows Mario. Before the player starts a world, the Koopaling boss of the world will take the Princess to a tower. After defeating the Reznors in the tower, the Koopaling will take the Princess to his castle. After the Koopaling is defeated in his/her castle, Mario will access to the next room by grabbing the key and see the next Koopaling boss (with the exception of Larry and Lemmy) of the next world and the Princess. The Koopaling will taunt and take the Princess to the new world. After Ludwig is defeated, the brothers are about to rescue Peach until an empty Koopa Clown Car transports Peach to Bowser's Castle. In Bowser's Castle, the Koopalings revealed they had survived their defeat and attempt to petrify Mario and Luigi. During the first battle with Bowser, Mario and Luigi must hit the switch. Then, the Koopalings appear and turn Bowser giant. Then, Giant Bowser will rise the lava and battle the player(s). The player(s) must reach the top to hit the switch to defeat Bowser and rescue Peach. They later leave the Castle while the brothers fly with their suits and Mario holding Peach's hand. While they fly, the Koopalings are later seen in the background backwards with Bowser and the destroyed Koopa Clown Car. The brothers can access World-Star with 90 star coins. The boss here is Dry Bowser and his battle is the same with Bowser. Stages World 1: Mushroom Kingdom *World 1-1: This level is a basic level with platforms from Super Mario Bros. 3 *World 1-2: This level is an underground level with POW blocks and the Mega Mushroom *World 1-3: This level is a grassy level with Super Leafs and many platforms. *World 1-Tower: This level is the first tower with Snake blocks. The boss is 2 Reznors. *World 1-Cannon: This level can be unlocked by completing the secret exit of 1-Tower. This leads to World Mushroom *World 1-4: This level is a mushroom level in the sky. *World 1-A: This level is a pipe maze level. In contains many arrow blocks. It can be skipped by 1-5 *World 1-5: This level is an underwater level with circling cheep-cheeps. It can be skipped by 1-A *World 1-Castle: This level is the first castle with many podoboos and ropes. The boss is Roy Koopa. World 2: The Desert World Mushroom: Secret World 1 World 3: The Ocean World 4: The Snow Path World Flower: Secret World 2 World 5: The Clouds World 6: Bowser's Castle World Star: Secret World 3 Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi (after beating World 6 and holding L+R before playing the game) Supporting *Princess Peach *Toad Bosses *Bowser (World 6-Bowser's Castle only) *Dry Bowser (World Star-Castle only) *Reznor (Towers only) *Koopalings #Larry Koopa (World Mushroom) #Morton Koopa, Jr. (World 4) #Wendy O. Koopa (World 3) #Iggy Koopa (World 2) #Roy Koopa (World 1) #Lemmy Koopa (World Flower) #Ludwig von Koopa (World 5) Power-Ups Category:Mario Category:Games Category:3DS Games Category:New Super Mario Bros.